Les Coton
by Becky-Butterfly
Summary: Un receuil de One Shot, d'annexes, de questions réponses ou de toute autre chose que vous avez toujours révé de savoir sur la Fanfiction Jumelle, Noiraud et Lune de Miel :D (rating T parce qu'il y a du langage vulgaire)
1. PRESENTATION

**Hello les licorneaux !**

On débute une nouvelle categorie !

On a beaucoup d'info et de dérivé à donner sur notre fanfiction, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait créer une "histoire" rien que pour ça.

**EXPLICATION :**

**Que trouverai-je ici ?**

- Des OneShot

- Des resultats de concours

-des interview des perso

- des réponses à vos questions

**Quel epoque et personage peuvent etre concerné ?**

- TOUS ! Il peut y avoir des oneshot sur les jumelles petites, sur les jumelles adultes. Donc toute epoque confondu.

- MAIS ! Attention on reste dans l'univers de la fanfiction, s'il ya d'autre Oneshot ou histoire portant sur Harry Potter, elles ne seront pas ici evidement !

**Le plus important** :

- n'hesitez pas à nous demander de remplir ce volume, s'il y a des chose que vous voulez decouvrir ou connaitre :D On ecrit aussi pour vous !

**Et LECTEUR ON T'AIME !**


	2. Temby VS Harry (100e review)

Coucou ! Voici votre cadeau de 100e review ^w^

On nous avait demandé une rencontre entre Septembre et Harry bah vous allez etre servi !

Sur ceux je laisse ma sœur parlé parce que c'est son œuvre :D

Panda dit :ça se passe dans le 5e tome , Septembre est adulte et Sirius est sorti d'Azkaban ( Hourra !), Harry n'aime pas le professeur Rogue ( qui pourtant est source de l'affection amicale de Temby ^^), Severus n'aime pas Sirius, Harry est arrogant, Ron ne possede pas le don de parole, Hermione n'a (toujours) pas résolu ses problème capilaire !

Donc voilà! bonne lecture

* * *

PDV Septembre

Je m'étirais en me réveillant lentement dans un lit énooooorme. La lumière filtrait à travers les épais rideaux et la fenêtre entrebâillée permettait à une brise tiède de caresser ma peau nue. La nuit dernière avait été magique, pleine de baisers, de caresses et de mots d'amour.

Je me redressais et profitais de la douceur d'un matin presque parfait, en effet, la seul petite contrariété était que je n'étais pas chez moi mais dans l'ancienne demeure des Black qui servait maintenant de QG à l'ordre du phénix, on m'avait permis d'y dormir ( enfin même si je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi !). Mais bon je n'allais pas me plaindre.

Je sortais des draps quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

SepteeeEEeembre regarde qui….

AAAAAAAAaaaaAaaaAHHHHH !

Je me rassis immédiatement en me couvrant avec mes mains.

Calme-toi Septembre ! Je sais qu'on croirait que c'est James mais tu n'as pas besoins de crier comme ça.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvaient Sirius Black qui tenait mini-James par les épaules. Mini-James devint tout rouge et détourna les yeux. Sirius lui, ne semblait pas du tout gêné.

Mais c'est pas ça le problème !

J'attrapais la seul chose qui me tombais sous la main et la lui lançais à la figure ! Malheureusement se fut mon soutien-gorge… Sirius afficha un sourire dragueur, mini-James devint encore plus rouge, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et je me senti très très ridicule…

Sort d'ici tout de SUIIIIIIITE ! m'époumonais-je.

Harry, tu nous laisses deux minutes d'intimité s'il te plait, lui demanda Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Mini-James n'eus pas besoins de plus pour s'éclipser.

- Toi aussi gros porc !

20 min plus tard autour de la table de la cuisine et d'un copieux petit-déjeuner ( et la deuxième tentative de Sirius de me présenter mini-James)

J'enfournai une tartine de Nutella (qui faisait deux fois la taille de ma main) dans ma bouche.

- Je te préférais tout à l'heure Septembre…

- Ce n'est pas étonnant avec la libido que tu as Sirius ! Je me demande vraiment comment tu as fait pendant treize ans à Azkaban !

Ça suffit pour qu'il se mette à grommeler et qu'il me laisse finir mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Mini-James entra dans la cuisine avec un roux et une atrocité capillaire, ils firent tous les trois demi-tours en même temps lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent. Génial… la rumeur va faire le tour du QG en moins d'une demi-journée…

- Les jeunes ! Vous tombez bien…

Nan ! Tait-toi Sirius ! Ni eux, ni moi, n'avons envie d'être présenté ce matin.

- Il faut que je vous présente Septembre !

Magnifique Sirius ! C'est un super moment pour me présenter, je suis en train de manger comme quatre, j'ai la bouche pleine et mini-James m'a vu à poil y a même pas une demi-heure…

Ils se retournèrent lentement et vinrent s'assoir à la table en face d'un Sirius avec des paillettes dans les yeux et d'une Septembre avec des tartines dans la bouche.

- Septembre je te présente Harr...

- Il resEaaumblel… Cronch chronch...

- Mais laisse moi finir! Et parle pas la bouche pleine c'est dégueu, me fit remarquer Sirius.

Les trois en face échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Le temps que je mâche et que je mâche et que je mâche puis que j'avale les trois ados avez eu le temps de se faire tout une petite conversation de regards .

- On dirait une copie de James mais avec les yeux…

- De ma mère, je sais… me coupa de façon très mal poli Potter.

- Naaaaan… repris-je , J'allais dire « on dirait une copie de James mais avec les yeux plein de pus de bubobulb. », mais maintenant que tu le dit c'est vrai que tes yeux ressemble un peu à ceux de Lily.

Potter et son ami roux lancèrent des regard d'appel au secours à la fille aux gros problèmes capillaires.

- Un bubobulb ressemble à une grosse limace noir et épaisse couverte de pustule brillante et pleine de pus vert dégageant une forte odeur d'essence, les renseigna-t-elle avec un ton légèrement supérieur.

- T'as eu des problèmes d'acnés …euh… miss?

**/!\ Page pub /!\**

**Ce pus peut être utilisé dans des traitements contre l'acné.**

**/!\ Page pub /!\**

- Hermione, me répondit-elle en se retournant vers moi, Et non je n'ai jamais de problème d'acnés mais je suis juste suffisamment intelligente pour me rappeler de mes cours de potion.

Ouah… ça c'était dédaigneux, reconnu-je avec admiration, même moi j'aurais du mal à faire mieux….

- Je faisais que demander…

- Bref… Septembre, je te présente Harry, Ron et bah… Hermione. Tu te rends compte ! Harry est mon filleul. MON filleul !

- James était vraiment un père idiot…

- Mon père n'était PAS idiot !

Et voilà qu'il me coupe encore la parole….

- … pour nommer Sirius comme parrain, repris-je.

- Je suis un parrain irréprochable, alors garde ton venin sale vipère !

- Ouais un parrain irréprochable qui fait entré son neveu dans la chambre d'une femme sans toquer.

- Et alors ? C'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vu nue !

- Là n'est pas la question Sirius ! C'est pas cool comme première impression sur un ado.

- Moi j'aurais beaucoup aimé si j'était encore un ado, repondit-il un peu trop vite à mon gout.

Le débat autour de la libido de Sirius reprit et Potter et ses amis en profitèrent pour s'eclipser.

Plus tard dans la journée ( Jamais deux sans trois ! Voici donc la troisième tentative de Sirius pour me présenter Potter) ( et oui parce que les echecs de ce matin ne lui on pas suffit) ( je le trouve plus acharné que d'habitude !)

PDV Sirius

On dirait que Septembre est décidée à faire foiré mes tentatives de présentations ! Je vais allez chercher Harry et cette fois se sera la bonne.

- Je suis pas sure que se soit une bonne idée Sirius…

- Mais bien sûre que si Harry, je sais qu'elle en à pas l'air comme ça mais elle est super ! Si elle est rester dormir ici c'est uniquement pour me soutenir. Elle sait que je déteste rester enfermer à ne rien faire alors elle...

- Comment ça "j'en ai pas l'air" ?!

- AAAAAAAAAAaaaAAaaaaHHHH! Nan mais ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça Temby!

- ...

- Je connais ce regard... Par le string de Merlin! Harry cours! cours pour sauver ta vie!

Je parti en courant pour éviter de me faire crever les yeux.

PDV Septembre

( et bah apparement jamais 3 sans 4!)

Je parlais tranquillement avec Severus qui était passé dire bonjour ( bon il était aussi passer voir Dumbledore mais bon il est pas là alors ça compte pas!).

- Et c'est pour ça que je lui ai répondu qu'elle ressemblait à...

- Monsieur Potter et...

- Mais nan Severus, elle ressemble pas à James!

- Mais nan Septembre... Severus leva les yeux au ciel, Certaines personnes ne semble pas savoir que toutes les conversation ne les concerne pas...

Je me retournais et vis au bout du couloir Potter et Sirius.

- Oooh non...

Sev' leur lança un regard noir mais ils approchèrent quand même.

- Je vois que les veilles habitudes on la vie dure Black, apparemment tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de trainer dans les couloirs.

C'est fou, on se croirait encore à Poudlard...

- Ferme la Servil...

Je jetais un regard assassin à Sirius.

- Rogue, reprit il.

- Mr. Potter, je vois que vous n'apprenez jamais de vos erreurs et qu'il vous faudra en core des années de médiocrité à Poudlard pour que vous vous décidiez de mettre à profit vos vacances en étudiant.

Mini-James se contenta de grommeler une insulte en direction du mur.

- Haha! t'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour Sev'!

vu le regard qu'il me lança et bah... oui il l'avait perdu son sens de l'humour.

- Severus, tu sais quand même que personne ne fait ça hein? demandais-je

Mini-James sembla se détendre un peu et Sirius devait absolument en rajouter une couche:

- A part toi Servilus! Tu passais tout tes été cloitré chez toi pour t'entrainer à devenir le plus grand de ses serviteur n'est-ce pas ?!

-...

- Haha! Alors j'ai vu bon hein? Moi je pense que personne ne change vraiment... Tu crois pas Septembre ?

Woh woh woh! Ne me mèle pas à votre éternel bataille ou je t'explose la tronche à coup de baguette dans les sourcils!

- Donc tu es resté un adolescent prétentieux, idiot et qui s'excite sur n'importe quoi? Tu n'as apparemment pas passer assez de temps à Azkaban...

Moi je pense que Severus à acquis une certaine confiance en lui si tu veux tout savoir.

- Moi qui avais espéré que t'y crève, chuchota Severus.

-Sever...! commençais-je

- Comme vous vouliez que mes parents meurt hein?! hurla le morveux.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui choqué.

- Vous n'avez jamais arrêter de les détester, vous ne supportiez pas que ma mère soit meilleur que vous, qu'ils réussissent dans ce qu'ils entreprenaient et vous ne supportiez pas mon père parce qu'il osait être confiant lorsqu'il était jeune alors que vous vous étiez coincé dans votre trou à ruminer et à vous laisser sombrer dans la magie noir comme un lâche, sans personne!

- Potter vous... s'apprêta à répondre Severus.

- NAN MAIS DE QUOI TU TE MÊLE ?! T'en sais absolument rien! T'es qu'un petit morveux de merde qu'à jamais connus ses parents et qui espère qu'ils étaient gentils tout plein ! Tu te crois dans un compte de fées ou quoi?! Comparer à Severus, c'était ton père le lâche! Il se cachait pendant que les autres se démenait à les protéger, à VOUS protéger! Il était incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions! Et à Poudlard ton père était un petit con, qui emmerdait le monde et qui se comportait comme une diva ! Et ta mère était une espèce de tête à claque bosseuse et coincée! alors OUI, TES PARENTS ETAIENT DETESTABLE!

Je sortis du salon en claquant la porte derrière moi, ce qui réveilla le portrais de la mère de Sirius.

- OH TA GUEULE SALOPE!

Plus un bruit se fit dans la maison.

...

...

Puis j'entendis Sirius dans le salon:

- ça c'est la Temby que je connais! Je suis sure que vous vous entendrais bien. Tu vois Harry, tout chez elle est en profondeur: sa gentillesse, son tact... son coeur aussi... On dirait pas comme ça mais elle aimais beaucoup James et Lily.

Puis il cria à mon égard:

- Au fait Septembre, Je t'ai dit que j'avais invité Harry à vivre ici quand il aura fini ses études?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAaaaAAA AaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAaAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Ma vie va devenir un enfer ! UN ENFER !


End file.
